


【 love by change不期而爱/Tin×Can同人文】替身新娘47

by bianhuakaifou



Category: Tin/Can - Fandom, บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bianhuakaifou/pseuds/bianhuakaifou





	【 love by change不期而爱/Tin×Can同人文】替身新娘47

Can的脑子乱哄哄的，隐约觉得自己就像是主动跳进饿狼圈套的猎物，但他此刻已经无力思考，也不想思考。他浑身都在诉说着自己对Tin的渴望，每个细胞都在告诉他，他是多么期待把自己献给这个人，好让这个人填满自己内心的空虚，安抚自己的惶恐不安。

从车库上电梯，Tin用没有握住Can手的另一只手掏出钥匙，几乎是进门的一瞬间，Can就被Tin按到了门上。

两人一边拥抱亲吻，一边朝卧室移动。Can笨拙的解着Tin的扣子，Tin则快速的扯掉Can的衬衫和背心扔到一边。衣服皮带撒了一地，一路上还好几次碰到了东西，可以想象明早起来两人身上绝对不止只有情爱的痕迹。不过没人在乎……谁特么在乎？

Tin近乎粗鲁的将Can推倒在自己超大size的床上。

不管看多少次，他的Can都这么可爱。

午后的阳光透过窗帘照射到屋内，也照射到Can的身上。这种独特的光晕简直给他的身体镀上了一层完美的滤镜。尤其是奶油一般细腻的皮肤上，两颗粉色的乳尖因为Tin的视线渐渐挺立。这样的情景让原本就五迷三道的Tin看得几乎要射出来。

不愧是足球队的运动员，长期锻炼的身体处处都透着健康的魅力。不过就算如此，这副身体如果不是Can的，他也不会看一眼，更不会爱不释手。

看见Tin停下了动作只是看着他，Can有些不满。他本能的伸出脚，轻轻的踢了一下伴侣。

Tin低沉的笑了出来。

他安抚的亲了亲Can的嘴角。去床头拿润滑剂和保险套。

Can拉住了他。

“不、不用套子……也可以。”

他嘟囔着。

Tin一愣。

Can看他错愕的表情，不自觉的小声补充：“我看那些、那些书，书里好像说，不用套子，会更舒服。”

不太明白Can到底看了些什么东西的Tin实诚的告诉他：“可是不用那个，你可能会疼。”

“不用！”Can忽然闹起脾气来，“Can不想用！！”

Tin看着他。

“Can想，跟Tin更亲密。”他磕磕巴巴的说，“比什么都亲密，比亲密更亲密。”

……最好亲密到无法分开。

读懂了这层含义的Tin连心都颤了一下。他不再迟疑，扔开了套子，挤出润滑剂。

Can配合的背过身去，把脸埋进枕头里。

难得看到Can这幅样子，Tin笑了笑，把润滑剂抹到Can的入口，试探几次，将手指插了进去。

“不要~~不要手指！”Can闷在枕头里的脑袋突然抬了起来，“直接进来！！！”

“别闹，”Tin沙哑着声音拍了一下他的屁股，“会受伤的。”

“干嘛啦！”Can撑着坐起来，“人家就是想痛！想痛啦！人家想用疼痛忘掉那些事！Tin不能做到吗？不能为Can做到吗？Can想让Tin直接插进来……”

他大吵大闹，像个任性的孩子。

Tin抓过他的肩膀吻了下去。

房间里顿时安静了。

Tin一边吻他，一边将手绕到Can的身后，探进他的入口，熟练而小心的开拓。Can抱着他，尽情的与他亲吻。唇齿间的亲密并不比其他浅薄，Can很快就沉溺于这灵魂交融的感觉之中，

Tin实在太清楚Can的身体，轻易挑起了Can的情欲。让他忘记了之前“痛”下的决心。完全沉湎于快感之中。

等Can再次俯卧在枕头上，Tin最后在自己的东西上涂上润滑剂，将他的腿推开，这才慢慢的进入了他。

Can在Tin进入自己的一瞬间，抓紧了床单。

这一次的结合与以前的许多次都不一样。

没有隔阂的相融让Can忍不住叫了出来，身后的Tin也不停的大开大合。爱人的分身在他体内磨蹭碾压，时不时还打圈，Can又爽又痛，手边的床单也被他拧成了麻花。

“再用力一点啊Tin！！！”Can大叫道，“人家不痛，不痛啊！！”

Tin熟练的碾过他那一点。

Can大叫出声。

此时他已经四肢着地的趴在床上。挺翘的臀部高高的撅起，向Tin坦露着最脆弱的地方。身下的枕头也早已皱得不成样子。

Tin俯视着身下的Can，眼睛里时不容错失的爱恋。他的手牢牢的钳着Can的腰，使得那白皙的皮肤上一片青紫痕迹。看着自己的分身在爱人那两瓣手感超棒的臀肉之中进进出出，这画面实在过于刺激，让他自诩清醒的脑子顿时混沌一片。

他忍不住俯身下去，像Can许多次对他做的那样，轻咬他肩上的软肉，

Can趴在床上，眼前是一片深蓝色的床单，手脚支撑着自己，他什么都看不见，什么都做不了，只能被动的承受Tin给与的一切。感受到Tin的呼吸来到他的肩头，Can条件反射的伸手向后搂住了他的脖颈，同时将头偏向一边，将整个肩颈更加坦诚的露出来。

这种全然信任的姿势，让Tin的心无法抑制的激动起来。他咬着牙，下面入得更狠，咬吻的力度也变得控制不住。

“Tin……Tin……Can好难过……难过……”

“难过吗？”Tin的唇舌从他的肩颈滑向耳畔，“Tin让你忘记好不好？”

他一把抓住了Can的东西，极富技巧的撸动起来。

“……啊啊啊啊！”

Can尖叫起来，Tin的下身同时加速，不停的摩擦着Can体内的那个点。快感就像快要决堤的山洪，冲刷着Can的四肢百骸。别说思考，他甚至分不清自己身在何方，只知道身后这个抱着自己的人，正在进入自己，融化自己，包容自己。

——绝对不要跟他分开。

这个念头在Can的脑海中一闪而过。却没有消失，反而随着快感越来越强，逐渐清晰的铭刻进他的思维。

终于克制不住汹涌而出的欲望，Can弄脏床单和自己白白的肚子。他完全失去了力气，整个人完全的趴了下去。

Tin却拉起他的腰，将他像条咸鱼的反过来，再一次拉开他的腿，看着他的脸进入了他。

“Tin，Tin……”他哭泣着，呼唤着爱人，“不要……不要离开Can啊……”

“……我在。”Tin看着眼前这张充满欲望的脸，眼神凌冽而性感，“Tin一直在这里的，Can。”

“不走吗？”他哭着说。

“赶我也不走，”Tin俯身亲吻Can满是汗水和泪水的脸颊，“……没有人能分开我们。”

——即使是我的亲人，即使是你的亲人。


End file.
